Mi detestable y amado vecino
by sonny564
Summary: Con el tiempo todo va cambiando, cresemos y dejamos de ser los niños que éramos y la amistad se va desvaneciendo y algunos se terminan... En un vecindario no muy lejos de la ciudad estaba ella viéndose en el espejo sonriendo para ella misma
1. Chapter 1

_***Holaaa a todos los que empezaran a leer este fanfinc es la primera vez que realizo esta actividad de escribir, así que ténganme paciencia en algunos aspectos como por ejemplo no soy muy buena asiéndome entender en las historias que cuento, así que cualquier cosa coméntemelo_

 _Quiero agradecer a mi grupo de whatsApp de "michi taimi" que incentivaron a escribir_

 _Este fanfic no aparecerán mi querido agumon ni palmon ni nadie del digimundo que triste….este fanfic está fuera de eso, que triste, es que no soy buena con la clase de acción del digimundo pero amo el digimundo….lo amoooo! Bueno continuando, espero que les agrade acá conocerán diferentes historias sobre los niños elegidos y como se van conociendo con el tiempo del futuro y del pasado jejej ya entenderán mientras lo vayan leyendo espero que les guste (*-*)/ ***_

 _Titulo:_ _Mi detestable y amado vecino_

 _AUTORA: SONNY_

 _FANDOM: DIGIMON_

 **Mi detestable y amado vecino**

 **Rencuentro.-**

Con el tiempo todo va cambiando, cresemos y dejamos de ser los niños que éramos y la amistad se va desvaneciendo y algunos se terminan...

E n un vecindario no muy lejos de la ciudad estaba ella viéndose en el espejo sonriendo para ella misma

Con el nuevo uniforme del colegio con una sonrisa resplandeciente y muy contenta por su nueva escuela.

La razón...?

Es que volvería a ver a sus más antiguas amigas, que por el destino tuvieron que separarse, pero hoy era el día, donde empezaría su gran aventura junto a ellas, una vez más juntas y esta vez ella se encargaría de nunca más volverse a separar.

 **Mimi tachikawa 17 años.**

 **Mimi:** " _estoy súper emocionada por fin! Las veré de nuevo..._ "(sonríe)

 **Señora tachikawa:** MIMI llegaras tarde si sigues en el espejo

 **Mimi:** hooo no tengo que apresurarme

R ápidamente salió de su habitación llegando a la puerta

 **Mimi:** adiós mama...!

Caminando asía afuera muy feliz pero al mismo instante aparece su vecino con ese rostro despreocupado y muy serio sale de su apartamento y ella se queda observado

 **Mimi:"** _maldición, porque tengo que toparme con personas que no me agradan...Tranquila mimi solo as como si no existiera, vamos tú puedes"_

Muy tranquila pasa sobre el sin ni siquiera saludar mientras el chico la observa

 **Chico:** buenos días princesa revoltosa

Con mucha calma gira su rostro volteando para observar al chico con una cara poco amigable

 **M imi** :..." _maldito seas taichí yagami."_ (Pensamiento)

Con esa mirada de demonio voltea y continúa su camino

 **Taichí:…"** _Nunca cambias tu actitud. No mimi?..."_

Taichí yagami 17 años de edad viví alado del apartamento de mimi tachikawa resumiendo es su vecino (*0*)/

Y allí estaban los dos, caminado mientras la chica intentado darse prisa para no llegar tarde y para poder alejarse de ese chico lo más posible que sea

 **Taichí:** oye...!

 **Mimi:** cállate no me hables no quiero que la gente me vea contigo...

 **Taichí:** hee oye espera solo quería desiste que...

 **Mimi:** cállate no quiero oírte...

La chica camino lo más rápido posible ignorándolo cuando un sonido se escucha, por lo que se escuchó el ruido fue muy fuerte

 **Taichí:** solo quería advertirte que...

Bueno, ya era muy tarde por tan apurada y molesta que estaba, choco con un poste lo cual dejo la cara toda roja de la pobre chica que con mucha vergüenza bajo la cara mientras el chico no se aguantó para matarse de risa de tal acto tan inmadura de la chica

 **Mimi:** Ya deja de reírte... (Molesta muy moleta)

 **Taichí:** lo siento pero fue muy gracioso tú nunca cambias he mimi tachikawa (mientras se reía)

Con esa cara toda roja, solo voltea y continúa su camino mientras acariciaba su pobre rostro que con el choque que tuvo le dolía mucho...

 **Taichí:** oye espera...

(Se acerca a ella)

 **Taichí:** toma... (Mientras le daba su pañuelo para que se limpia su rostro)

Mimi observo al chico...

 **Mimi:** jeje me niego, gurda tu sucio pañuelo no lo necesito... (Muy segura de sí misma)

M uy orgullosa la chica se dirige asía la parada de autobuses, mientras el chico la observa con una sonrisa esa sonrisa a lo cual ya el sentía mucha nostalgia

 **Taichí:** _" ha, pasado mucho tiempo que no nos dirigimos la palabra hehe... Mimi..."_ (Con esa sonrisa muy calidad y esos ojos nostálgicos la observa)

ya dentro los dos en el autobús, la chica observa la ciudad por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamiento y la felicidad que tenía por volver a ver a sus antiguas amigas, que ya mucho tiempo que no las podía ver

El chico solo la observa como ella sonreí así el vacío de sus pensamiento, lo cual el no savia que era lo que la tenía contenta, pero verla sonreír asía que el chico sacar una sonrisa...

 **Bajando del autobús**

Había mucho estudiantes dirigiéndose así a ese colegio que sería el colegio nuevo donde ella asistiría .Muy contenta se retuvo a observar lo bonito que era su nueva escala...Pero alado de ella se encontraba con ese chico

 **Mimi:** oye ni te atrevas a hablarme no quiero que mis nuevos compañeros sepan que eres mi detestable vecino ok (señalándole con su dedo)...7-7

 **Taichí:** hee...-_-

Camino firmemente apresurada para llegar a su clase y para alejase del chico lo más rápido posible

 **Mimi:** " _rápido, rápido, rápido mimi tienes que dejarlo atrás..."_

 **Taichí:** oyeeeee (grito)

 **Mimi:** cállate...!

Por tal grito la chica quiso aplicar más la velocidad pero cae

 **Mimi:** " _maldición otra vez..."._ (T-T)

El chico no dejo pasar ese acto, para reírse lo más que pudo

 **Mimi:** YA DEJA DE REIRTE IDIOTA!

...

En otro lado, muy cerca de lugar donde se encontraban ellos dos, estaba un muchacho muy apuesto y serio con los audífonos puestos, caminaba en dirección ase lugar cuando se acercaba más, se encontró con una chica tirada en el suelo lo cual a él le produjo algo de sorpresa, con su mano izquierda se quitó un lado de los audífonos

 **Chico:** estas bi...? (Interrumpido)

 **Mimi:** YA DEJA DE REIRTE IDIOTA!

Ella se sorprendió al ver al chico y el la observo algo sorprendido, cuando escucho una risa la cual a él se lo tomo muy familiar

Ella se avergonzó mucho del acto que el avía observado, con la cara toda roja se levantó y sigue su rumbo, el solo se quedó observando y analizando que es lo que avía pasado

 **Taichí:** oye, espera de seguro te debe doler, deja que te ayude... (Reía)

 **C hico:** yagami...?

Con la sonrisa en el rostro volteo a ver quién era el que nombro su nombre

 **Taichí:** hee… Yamato (muy serio)

Yamato Ishida 17 años mis grado que Tai y Mimi *-*/

 **Yamato:** así que después de todo te tengo que seguir viendo la cara (Muy serio)

 **Taichí:** y yo que pensé que tú no volverías más (se enfrentamiento)

 **Y amato:** no creas que por lo que sucedió yo huiría, recuerdo yo no soy como tu... (Muy serio muy muy serio)

En otro lado, mimi se encontraba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su clase

 **Mimi:** _" qué vergüenza, que verguenzaaaaa no lo puedo creer porque estas cosa me suceden a mi"_

Caminaba rápidamente mientras su mano tomaba su rostro para así ocultar lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza que paso ase un momento

Cuando...

De muy lejos la chica observo a dos muchachas que reflejaban algo familiar en ella que gritaban su nombre

 **Mimi:** " no lo puedo creer ..."

Ella bajo las manos que lo tenía en el rostro con los ojos brillosos (como cuando queremos llorar pero nos aguantamos algo así le sucedía)

Ella no pensó y corrió asía ellas eran ellas sus grandes amigas las cuales se separaron pero ahora estaba allí tan cerca.

Llego y dio un salto para abrazarlas a las dos eran un encuentro muy nostálgico para ella era un sentimiento de felicidad que no se aguantó para ponerse a llorar de tal emoción. (Lo siento suena un poco cursi pero bueno...7-7)

 **Mimi:** juntas otra vez...T-T (llora)

 **Chica 1:** jeje calma mimi ya estamos juntas de nuevo

 **C hica 2:** vamos mimi que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es para que te pongas así... (Con el rostro algo lloroso porque también avía llorado)

 **Mimi:** las extrañe muchooooo sora-chan mico-chan

S ora takenohuchi 17 años mis grado de curso (chica2)

Meiko mochizuki 17 años mismo grado (chica 1)

(Bueno la puse a ella no sé, supongo que porque creo que debería darle una oportunidad para que salga en este fanfic -_-/ eso creo...)

Mientras ellas se tomaban la mano de felicidad de verse juntas de nuevo el chico de cabellos rubios pasaba mimi al verlo solo intento esconderse mientras meiko sonreía y hablaba de felicidad sora lo observo con una cara más seria al verlo algo sorprendida también

Al mismo instante el chico de cabellos castaños oscuro pasaba por el lugar lo cual mimi puso un rosto poco amigable meiko seguía sonriendo y sora al verlo sus mejilla se empezaron a sonrojarse

 **En clases**

Todos observaban a la chica nueva que se encontraba al frente de ellos todos estaban allí Sora que estaba sentado a su lado derecho de Meiko y Yamato que se encontraba atrás de Sora

 **Profesor:** ella es mimi tachikawa será la nueva alumna de este año espero que se lleven bien con ella

 **Mimi:** mucho gusto en conócelos a todos espero que nos llevemos bien

 **Profesor:** te sentar tras de tu compañera meiko

 **Mimi:"** _que bien...Hee un momento esto..."_

La chica estaba contenta pero al ver que detrás de ella estaba su archienemigo pues era su vecino*o*

 **Mimi:** _" aparte de soportarlo todos los días por mi apartamento, tendré que soportarlo en clases..."_ (Moleta)

Taichí al verla ese rostro todo molesta saco una sonrisa de su rostro muy contento por la desgracia de la chica

Fue muy notorio la molestia de la chica que inmediatamente sintió curiosidad de sora al observarlos la mirada que ambos tenía algo lo cual a ella lo noto con sorpresa

 **Sora:** " ellos dos se..."

Primer capítulo terminado, ok es corto pero falta mucho y sé que aún hay muchas dudas, pero se irán rebelando sí que síganme en el segundo capítulo...

Capítulo 2 "recuerdos del pasado"


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos del pasado**

 **Capítulo 2**

A pasaron varios días desde que empezó las clases todo iba dando rumbo en la vida de cada uno de ellos

 **Escuela**

 **Clase de educación física**

Mientras el sol radia de un nuevo día allí estaban las tres chicas conversando cada una con su simpatía y muy contentas...

 **Meiko:** hey mimi sabes sora es muy buena con el tenis estuvo practicando mucho en la anterior escuela

 **Mimi:** woo es verdad sora

 **sora:** vamos meiko no entrene tato solo quise aprender por curiosa pues me gustó mucho así que lo tome como un deporte favorito y tu mimi no nos dijiste que hiciste en tu anterior colegio.

 **Mimi:** huu... (Pensando)

 **Profesora:** chicas vamos a empezar meiko y sora podes traer las pelotas del armario

 **Sora y meiko:** ok!

 **Sora:** enseguida regresamos

 **Mimi:** ok las espero

Mientras la chica castaña camina por el lugar vio como una multitud de chica (sus compañeras) se reunía en un bollo así que se acercó por la curiosidad

 **Mimi:** hhe disculpa que es lo que sucede

 **Compañera:** como no te diste cuenta está jugando el chico más popular del salón

 **Mimi:** enserio y quien es (ojos brillosos)

 **Compañera:** pues es el chico de cabellos castaños oscuros muy alto y fuerte

Mimi movía la cabeza por todos lados para ver donde se encontraba tal chico que pone a gritar a sus compañeras de clases

 **Mimi:** hee cual que no logro ver nada

 **Compañera:** es el mira...(apuntando) es tan guapo su nombre es taichí yagami

 **Mimi** :...(rosto atónica)

 **Compañeras:** VAMOS TU PUEDES YAGAMI... (Grito)

 **Mimi:** hee de veras están ablando de taichí taichí yagami

 **Compañera:** claro quien más es tan guapo como el

 **Mimi** :...(imaginación, chico que molesta mucho)

 **Compañera:** tiene una sonrisa angelical

 **Mimi** :... (Imaginación, chico que ríe sin control)

 **Compañeras:** es tan serio

 **Mimi** :...(imaginación, chico no deja de hablar)

Todas gritaban el nombre del chico mientras jugar futbol todas espeto mimi que miraba con un rostro perplejo de tal comentario que escucho

 **Mimi** : haaaaaaaaaaaaa!...no puedo creer que ese estúpido sea popular en la escuela (molesta muy molesta)

 **Compañeras:** (mirada fría) que has dicho...

 **Mimi** : hee... Bueno yo... (Asustada)

 **Meiko:** mimi... (Levantando la mano para indicar que ya avía llegado)

 **Mimi:** haya voy "(0.o)/ (huye)

 **Meiko:** sora dijo que le esperemos porque tardara un poco...He que sucedió? (viendo a la chica cansada)

 **Mimi:** no...Nada...solo fue...una...cosa sin importancia...

 **Meiko:** jejeje...hablaste mal de yagami nos así...?

 **Mimi:** hee...como hee... Pues, solo un poco no savia que tenía fanática muy obsesiva

 **Meiko:** jeje bueno siempre asido así desde que lo conosco...

 **Mimi:** hee meiko tú lo conoces... (Sorprendida)

 **Meiko:** hee fue mi compañero segundaria junto con Sora en nuestra anterior escuela

 **Mimi:** hee y dime siempre fue popular...7.7

 **Meiko:** si, hasta donde yo recuerdo pero también ese chico llamado yamato los dos eran muy popular en nuestra antigua escuela aunque al parecer va suceder lo mismo en esta escuela…

 **Mimi:** yamato. Quien es el..?

 **Meiko:** es el chico que se encuentra durmiendo en las banca como ves no es muy activo como yagami (apuntando al chico rubio que dormía en las bancas)

Mimi observo al chico que al parecer dormía con los audífonos puestos en las bancas a diferencia de tai que se veía más energético

 **Mimi:** _"que opuestos son ellos, maldición no puedo creerlo será impopular en esta escuela…que tristeza la mi…."_

(Taichi yagami chico que ella detesta, yamato ishida chico que por alguna razón no quiere ni toparse con él)

 **Sora:** chicas a jugar (con la pelota en mano)

Mientras las chicas jugaban volibol

 **Sora:** meiko toma (tira la pelota)

 **Meiko:** mimi... (Tira la pelota)

 **Mimi:** acá voy... (Corre para tomar la pelota pero cae)

 **Sora:** mimi... este bien (se acerca)

 **Meiko:** te lastimaste... (Se acerca)

La chica castaña intento levantarse pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el tobillo lo cual impidió levantarse

 **Mimi:** hee creo que me lastime el tobillo...

En ese instante todos los chicos que estaban cerca la observan y taichí al verla a mimi ase caer la botella la cual la estaba tomando, para dirigirse donde ella se encontraba algo atónico mientras se acercaba recordaba...

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _ve con cuidado, tonto recuerda que yo estoy atrás... (Molesta)_

 _ **Taichí**_ _: está bien pero mejor si te sostenes lo más fuerte que pueda_

 _Mimi y taichí 7 años de edad estaban paseando en la nueva bicicleta que le compraron a taichí por su cumpleaños_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _oye ve despaciosa (asustada)_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _calma yo estoy acá no pasara nada (muy confiado)_

 _El niño tomo mucha velocidad lo cual produjo un choque y caen ambos pero la sorpresa del niño fue que su amiga se aferró tanto a el así evitando que él se lastimara que resultó la más herida de choque que el produjo_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _mimi mimi mimi despierta (lloraba mientras intentaba despertar a la niña)_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _hee..e..res un idiota te dije que fueras despacio (hablaba lentamente )_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _está bien (con lágrimas en los ojos)_

 _Mientras intentaba levantarse la niña se quejó diciendo que le dolía el tobillo_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _lo siento mucho mimi lo siento mucho_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _ya silencio solo fue un accidente… pero no puedo caminar tu castigo será cargarme hasta mi casa (toda caprichosa como siempre)_

 _Taichí asistió con la cabeza afirmando que si la llevaría_

 _Mientas ambos regresaban a sus casas taichí tomo a mimi en su espalda para poder llegar a casa_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _mimi desde ahora en adelante nunca te dejare sola jamás (algo sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos)_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _que… entonces júrame que estarás conmigo siempre_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _te lo juro mimi_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _ok pero regresando a mi casa me compraras un helado el más grande_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _que… grande mi dinero no me alcanzara ni para mí_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _entonces solo cómprame para mimi_

 _ **Taichí:**_ _tú sí que eres muy codiciosa mimi_

 _Amos se empezaron_ _a reír de todo lo que avía sucedido_

 _ **Recuerdo terminado**_

 **Sora:** mimi vamos a la enfermería

 **Mimi:** que va, no es necesario

Justo en ese momento aparece tai toma a mimi entre sus brazos y la cargarla, todos quedaron sorprendidos del acto tan inesperado del chico

 **Mimi:** hee…. Oye bájame (algo sorprendida y molesta)

 **Taichí:** te llevare a la enfermería

 **Mimi:** ¡¿qué?! bájame, que yo iré por mi cuenta, no necesito ayuda

 **Taichí:** CÁLLATE, QUE YO TE LLEVARE! …. (Molesto)

Mimi al escuchar esa manera de contestarle, sabía que él estaba molesto lo cual la dejo callada y se dejó llevar

Mientras Tai la llevaba a la enfermería se escuchó mucho alboroto de todos sus compañeros Yamato lo observa curiosamente el acto que tai hizo

 **Meiko:** sora esto. Ellos ya se conocen?

 **Sora:** no lo sé meiko…. (Algo confusa)

 **Sala de enfermería**

 **Enfermera:** muy bien, con esto es todo (poniendo una venda en el tobillo de la chica)

 **Mimi:** si ya me siento mejor muchas gracias

 **Enfermera:** bueno, desde ahora ten mucho cuidado ok

 **Mimi:** ok..! …Oye tu vete de una vez, que haces acá... (Dirigiéndose al chico que está a su lado)

 **Taichí:** no me iré hasta verificar que todo esté bien (rostro serio)

 **Mimi:** por lo que está observando estoy muy bien. Taichí vete.

 **Taichí:** iré a traer tu cosa, para llevarte a tu casa

 **Mimi** **:** YA DEJA DE HACERTE EL QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ, es algo que irita mucho, Tai solo aléjate de mí (molesta)

 **Taichí:** iré a traer tus cosas... (Mientras él toma rumbo hacia la salida de la enfermería)

 **Mimi:** que no escuchaste lo que te dije... oye…esp... (Interrumpida)

 **Enfermera:** no puedes moverte aun señorita (muy seria)

 **Mimi:** lo siento _"ese idiota nunca escucha"_

Al abrir la puerta en es justo ínstate, se encuentra con sora, sus miradas de sorpresa de ambos era notorio, el chico solo la esquivo para salir de las enfermería mientas sora lo observa, he intento decir algo lo cual fue interrumpido por lo rápido que Tai salió.

 **Mimi:** sora, estoy acá mira ya estoy bien (mostrando su tobillo que estaba vendado)

 **Enfermera** : no se puede mover aun... (Moleta)

 **Mimi:** lo siento (algo asustada por la enfermera)

 **Sora:** hee que bien, meiko enseguida viene fue atraer tus cosas del salón de clases

 **Mimi:** que bien " _eso es muy bueno, que bien_ "

 **En pasillo**

Mientras Tai se dirigía al salón de clases se encuentra con Yamato

 **Yamato:** pero como no notarlo así que la novia de yagami esta acá, es ella la chica por la cual la dejaste, no es verdad yagami (sonríe)

 **Taichí:** deja de molestar Yamato

 **Yamato:** DEJA DE DECIR MI NOMBRE COMO SI NOS CONOCIÉRAMOS. Que doloroso fuera saber que tu novia te deje y le rompan el corazón…

Taichí al oír eso se enfrentó a Yamato agrando su camisa con ambas mano

 **Taichí:** aléjate de ella si te atreves a acercarte a ella yo…

 **Yagami:** que harás yagami… (Sonríe maliciosamente)

 **Taichí:** yo me encargare de acerté la vida un desastre, peor de la que tú me hiciste, no descanse hasta veré sufrir Ishida.

Ambas miradas se convirtieron en ira

 **Yamato:** suéltame…imbécil

Taichí lo soltó y continúo su rumbo dejando a un Yamato algo sorprendido por su reacción.

 **Yamato:** " _así que esa es tu debilidad taichí, ahora es mi turno y este juego lo ganare yo esta vez"_

Mientras Tai continua caminada en dirección al salón de clases se topa con meiko que está escondida atrás de la pared algo asusta al ver a Tai

 **Meiko:** yo lo..lo siento no quería escuchar yo solo….

 **Taichí:** son las cosas de mimi

 **Meiko:** he... Si son sus cosas. Yo iba la enfermería adiós...

Mientras meiko tomo rumbo se detiene

 **Mieko:** yagami, tú conocías a mimi mas antes que sora?... recuerda que sora es su mejor amiga… lo siento por meterme pero es bueno que lo recuerdes

Mientras meiko se iba alejando taichí solo miraba el suelo con los ojos tristes y pensativos.

Fin del capítulo 2

 _***Sé que hay muchas dudas que paso entre tai y mimi? porque mimi no quiere estar cerca de tai que paso con sora y tai? cual es el problema del pasado de tai y matt? porque del comentario de miko hacia tai hay tantas duda que cosas no jeje bueno en el siguiente capitulo ya se conocerán las razones de todas las dudas esperen que ya llegara (*-*)/ ***_

Capítulo 3 (quien soy en realidad)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Quien soy en realidad**

 **Mimi:** sora, te dije que estoy bien no es necesario que me lleven a mi casa

 **Sora:** para nada te dejo sola apenas y caminas, deja que te lleve

 **Meiko:** sora tiene razón, deja que te llevemos a casa de todas maneras estos ansiosa de conocer en donde vives

 **Mimi:** ha es verdad ustedes aún no han ido a mi casa

 **Sora:** pero hoy lo conoceremos

 **Mimi:** hee bueno pues mejor será en otra es que…

 **Meiko:** que, acaso no iras a tu casa. Recuerda que estas lastimada para estar caminado por allí

 **Mimi:** he, no es eso, es solo, que bueno yo... (Ella no sabía que mentir para no llevarlas a su casa y saber que su vecino era Taichi, ella quería evitar cualquier contacto de sus mejores amiga con Taichi)

 **Sora:** suficiente, mimi iras a tu casa y nosotras te acompañamos tu mama de seguro estará feliz de vernos de nuevo

 **Meiko:** es verdad y yo también la quiero verla, ya va mucho tiempo que no la veo

Sin ninguna opción mimi solo afirmo y tendría que llevarlas a su casa

Al subir al autobús que la llevaría a casa de mimi fue sorprendente para las chicas al observar a Taichi sentado en el autobús

 **Mimi:"** _nooooo maldición, justo tenía que tomar este autobús y ahora qué hago"_

 **Sora:** ho, es Taichi

 **Mimi:** jeje que coincidencias no, el mundo es tan pequeño

 **Meiko:** mimi, él siempre toma este autobús?

 **Mimi:** he... Que va, nunca lo he visto (mentira)

 **Sora:** él siempre toma este autobús… (Pensativa)

 **Mimi:** he... Tu. Como sabes eso sora…?

 **Sora.** Que...o solo... (Interrumpida)

 **Meiko:** es que una vez sora yo tomamos este autobús para ir de compras y lo vimos de casualidad, no sora...

 **Sora:** he... Si meiko (afirmando con una sonrisa fingida)

 **Mimi:** jeje al parecer el mundo es pequeño

 **Sora:** mimi siéntate de una vez recuerda que no puedes estar parda

 **Mimi:** hee… pero no me duele

 **Meiko:** silencio y siéntate estamos preocupada así que lo menos que puedes hacer es obedecer ok

 **Mimi** : hee bueno ok obedecer señoras

 **Meiko y sora** : que dijiste (con cara mala para luego al instante sacar unas carcajadas junta)

Ambas sonreían y reían juntas mientras de lejos Tai las observaba algo pensativo al verlas juntas

Al llegar al punto final las tres chicas bajan del autobús algo extrañas al observar que Tai se queda en el autobús

 **Mimi:** " _se quedó porque,…pero que bien eso es genial"_

 **Sora:** al parecer Tai vive más allá de tu casa, hasta podrían ser vecino

 **Mimi:** que he... Eso imposible...jejje...Que bromas haces sora

 **Meiko:** así que es por acá que tú vives mimi

 **Mimi:** si por fin les presentare a mi dulce hogar (contenta)

Nota:

Cuando ellas estaban en primaria el colegio donde estudian era muy lejos de casa de mimi, por lo cual sora y meiko no podía visitarla esa es la razón por la cual no conocían la casa de mimi.

Al llegar a casa todo fue felicidad todas reían juntas y la madre de mimi se sentía muy contenta al verlas juntas ya que hacía tiempo de que su hija no era tan feliz como hoy.

Terminando la visita

 **Meiko y sora:** hasta luego señora tachikawa

 **Señora tachikawa:** vuelvan de nuevo cuando quieran, estaremos muy contentos cuando regresen

 **Sora y meiko:** ok!

 **Sora:** adiós mimi

 **Meiko:** nos vemos en clases mañana

 **Mimi:** ok adiós nos vemos

Mientras las chicas caminaban por la calle para ir a tomar el autobús se cruzan con una chica muy bien parecida de pelos castaños y ojos de miel al cruzarse la chica de pelos castaños las observa mientras se van alejando

 **Mimi:** kariii hola como estas, ya termino tus clases, porque llegas tarde huu de seguro tienes un novio con quien pierdes tus tardes

 **Kari:** quee...No, es así (sonrojada)

 **Mimi:** jeje...Bueno como tú digas

 **Kari:** sabes si mi hermano ya llego a mi casa

 **Mimi:** no aun no (con cara un poco molesta)

 **Kari:** mimi, deberías ya perdonarlo y seguir como era antes (con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Mimi:** … (Algo Trieste)

En otro lado las dos chicas estaban subiendo al autobús para dirigirse a su casa cada una de ellas

El autobús ya estaba en marcha mientras ellas conversaba sora pudo observar por la venta a un chico que le hacía muy conocido, mientras el autobús se acerca en dirección contraria que el chico iba, sora noto que ese chico era Tai que se dirigía por misma ruta que se encontraba la casa de su amiga mimi.

 **Meiko:** sora que sucede porque te quedas mirando atrás

 **Sora:** es el… (Mientras observa por la ventana)

Meiko observa lo que su amiga miraba curiosamente al ver que era ese chico de cabellos castaños que caminaba en dirección contraria que el autobús.

 **Meiko:** sora…Cuando le dirás a mimi lo que paso con Tai

Sora voltea a observar a la chica algo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga

 **Sora:** yo….. no creo que sea algo importante decírselo

 **Meiko:** mimi y Tai se conocen y ellos pueden estar saliendo sabes…

 **Sora:** que?...Porque dices eso, ello ni siquiera se conoc… (Interrumpida)

 **Meiko:** ellos se conocen y pasa algo entre ellos dos, puedo hasta afirmar que ellos estén saliendo

 **Sora:** eso no puede pasar porque yo yo el…ella es mi amiga ella no podría hacer eso

 **Meiko:** si tú no le dices, ella no sabrá lo que está haciendo al estar con Tai

 **Sora:** meiko ya vasta

 **Meiko:** TIENES QUE DECÍRSELO (grito) si no se lo dices el hará lo mismo que hizo contigo, sora.

 **Sora:** ya vasta meiko me lastimas mucho (triste)

 **Meiko:** lo siento, sora no quiero que sufras otra vez por el… ya tengo que bajar, nos vemos en clases adiós sora y piensa sobre lo que te dije

Sora se queda sola en el autobús una vez que meiko bajara ella estaba pensativa mientras mira la ventana cierra los ojos para recordar su pasado

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Era un día lluvioso, las clases ya habían iniciado en esta ocasión sora se encontraba sola ya que mimi se cambió de colegio y ella junto con meiko también se cambiaron pero meiko se encontraba en otro salo ella estaba sola sin nadie en clases sentada mirando la venta mientras la lluvia caí_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora estas bien_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he…si estoy bien_

 _Yamato Ishida es compañera de sora y amigo de su infancia son muy cercanos_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _por lo que veo, aun no has hecho amigos_

 _ **Sora:**_ _meiko es mi amiga_ _(u.u)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _pero ella se encuentra en el otro salo, así que no la veras mucho necesitas amigas en este salón_

 _ **Sora:**_ _huu… no necesito amigas, estoy bien sola_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _eres muy dura contigo misma deberías ser más sociable_

 _ **Sora:**_ _me lo dices, porque tú eres muy popular con las chicas he… ya estado escuchando que muchas chicas esta coladas por ti_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _pero a mí solo me gusta una chica en especia_

 _ **Sora:**_ _de verdad y quien es ella, la conozco_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _se podría decir que si_

 _ **Sora:**_ _Y ella ya sabe de tus sentimientos_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _es una chica muy despistadas, que no se ha dado cuenta que yo le gusto, aunque se lo dijese ella no se daría cuenta_

 _ **Sora:**_ _quien podría ser esa persona tan despistada (pensativa)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _deja de pensar y vamos al comer algo tengo mucha hambre (mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza)_

 _Mientras ellos se dirigían al comedor muchas chicas empezaron a susurra entre ellas_

 _ **Terminando la clases**_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _lo siento sora hoy no podré ir contigo tengo ensayo de mi banda_

 _ **Sora:**_ _no hay problema nos vemos_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _adiós_

 _Terminado de despedirse se encontraba sora sola caminando en rumbo a su casa_

 _ **Sora:"**_ _otra vez sola meiko no pudo venir porque tenía reunión del comité de estudiantes….que bueno que la lluvia hay parado"_

 _Mientras sora se iba quejando lo sola que estaba choca con unas chicas al ver el uniforme era de su mismo colegio_

 _ **Sora:**_ _lo siento_

 _ **Chica 1:**_ _pero mira quien tenemos acá la novia de Yamato_

 _ **Sora**_ _: Que… no estas equivocadas_

 _ **Chica2:**_ _equivoca, como podemos estar equivoca si ya te vimos junto con el muchas veces_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que es o es solo porque lo conozco des hace tiempo, somos conocido_

 _ **Chica 3:**_ _muy conocido diría yo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _lo siento pero ya tengo que irme_

 _ **Chica 1:**_ _espera un momento tú no te iras_

 _Mientras sostiene el brazo de sora_

 _ **Sora:**_ _Ya vasta deja me (forcejea con la chica 1)_

 _ **Chica 2:**_ _pero porque deberíamos dejarte si nos estamos divirtiendo_

 _ **Chica 3:**_ _es verdad es solo un juego, es hora de jugar sora_

 _Mientras las chicas atacaban a sora ella intentaba defenderse pero eran muchas y no podía ni siquiera protegerse ella misma cuando_

 _ **Chico:**_ _no es justo que tres chicas molesten a una…._

 _De repente aparece un chico de cabellos castaño con mucha sorpresa sora lo observa mientras las chica huyen por haber sido descubiertas_

 _ **Chico:**_ _estas bien_

 _Sora lo observa atónicamente por el acto del chico que la salvo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _gracias, muchas gracias por haberme salvado_

 _ **Chico:**_ _no fue nada, está bien (sonríe)_ __

 _ **Sora:**_ _si muchas gracias (sorprendida aun)_

 _ **Chico:**_ _toma (le pasa su pañuelo)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he… gracias (toma el pañuelo) lo siento te lo deje todo sucio_

 _ **Chico:**_ _no te preocupes, espero que llegues bien a tu casa hasta luego_

 _Mientras él tomaba su rumbo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _espera tu pañuelo_

 _ **Chico:**_ _quédatelo… (Sonríe)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _espera cuál es tu nombre_

 _ **Chico:**_ _he… yo soy Taichi yagami_

 _ **Sora:**_ _muchas gracias, Taichi (sonrojada)_

 _ **Taichi**_ _:… (Sonríe)_

 _Mientras él tomaba ya su camino ella se quedó observando cómo se alejaba y con un rostro de felicidad tomaba el pañuelo que su héroe le ahí dado._

 _Al siguiente día:_

 _ **Meiko:**_ _hola, sora que haces acá parada_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he… pues yo te estaba esperando (en realidad ella espera a Tai con la esperanza de que tal vez lo volviera a ver para devolverle el pañuelo)_

 _ **Mieko:**_ _que bien pues ahora vamos a clases que se hace tarde_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he… si vamos (algo diseccionada de que no lo pudo ver al chico)_

 _ **Sala de clases**_

 _ **Profesor:**_ _por problemas de su anterior escuela hay nuevo alumno que se incorpora a nuestro salón espero que se lleven bien con él, pasa_

 _Mientras todo el curso se alborotaba al ver al nuevo alumno que se incorporaba a mediados del año por problemas de su anterior escuela_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he… pero él es (sonríe y se sonroja)_

 _ **Profesor:**_ _el será su nuevo compañero Taichi Yagami llévense bien con el, sienta atrás del joven Ishida._

 _Mientras Tai se dirigía a sentarse los ojos de Yamato y Tai se encontraron, con una mirada muy seria cuando…_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _hola Yamato jejeje (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _Taichi bienvenido (sonríe)_

 _Al ver ese acto que hacían los dos chicos sora quedo algo confusa_

 _ **Sora:"**_ _ellos se conocen"_

 _ **En el Receso**_

 _Mientras los dos chicos conversaban amistosamente sora siente curiosidad por esa amistad inesperada para ella mientras los observaba_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _hey sora ven acá_

 _ **Sora**_ _he… (Sorprende)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _te lo presento él es mi amigo estudiamos juntos en primaria_

 _Taichi la observo_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ha… tú eres la chica del otro día_

 _ **Sora**_ _: he… si gracias_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _he… porque le agrades que sucedió (algo curioso)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _es que ayer cuando pasaba por la escuela ella est… (Interrumpido)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _Se me cayeron los cuadernos y él estaba allí y me ayudo jejeje que torpe soy_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _pensé que solo eras distraída pero al parecer eres una tonta (se burla de ella)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _Que dijiste idiota (se enfrentan ambos)_

 _Tai los observaba hasta sacar una carcajada_

 _ **Sora y Yamato:**_ _porque te ríes (ambos molesto)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _lo siento es que me hacen recuerdo a alguien que conozco… (Imaginación ve a mimi enojada gritándolo "eres un tonto")_

 _Mientras Tai seguía riendo sora lo observa hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon de un color rojo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he... bueno tengo que ir a verme con mi amiga nos vemos (mientras con sus manos tapaba sus mejillas)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _nos vemos después (la observa con rostro feliz)_

 _Mientras Tai miraba a su amigo al raro por la manera que mira a la chica_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _oye porque me miras de esa manera_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _he… no es nada_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _como que nada dímelo ya_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _te gusta sora_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _que… por qué dices esa cosa (sonrojado)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _jejeje… así que te gusta_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _y porque deberá gústame esa chica_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _Yamato te conozco te gusta (lo molesta)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _basta ya déjame en paz (sonrojado)_

 _Mientras sora caminaba por el pasillo_

 _ **Meiko:**_ _sora estoy acá_

 _ **Sora**_ _:…._

 _ **Meiko**_ _: he… sora esta algo rara que paso_

 _ **Sora:**_ _nada vamos a comer algo tengo hambre_

 _ **Meiko:**_ _he….esta bien pero no me empujes_

 _ **Salida de clases**_

 _ **En el pasillo**_

 _ **Sora:**_ _taichi…._

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que sucede sora_

 _ **Sora:**_ _disculpa, por lo de hace un rato yo no quise interrumpirte_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _bueno, en realidad soy yo quien tiene que disculparse dije por demás_

 _ **Sora:**_ _no… no es eso es solo que no me gustaría que yamato se entere que esa chica me molestaban_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _de cualquier forma si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo… (Sonríe)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he….gracias (sonrojada)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _hasta luego sora_

 _ **Sora:**_ _adiós… (Sonrojada)_

 _Ya el tiempo pasaba los tres chicos se asían más amigos sora se sentía muy feliz de compartir conversaciones junto con tai pero las cosa buenas no duran mucho_

 _ **Recuerdo terminado**_

 **Sora:** " _taichi me gustas mucho… mimi te quiero eres mi amiga… Tengo que decírselo"_

***Termino, bueno en realidad falta más en cuarto capítulo "confesión" y tendrá tres parte, el confesarse es muy difícil a ver a quien no le ha tomado tiempo…***


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Confesión (primera parte)**

 **Siguiente día en el salón de clase**

 **Mimi:** sora vamos a comer algo que te pares yo invitare hoy

 **Meiko:** enserio que bueno

 **Sora:….**

 **Mimi:** soraaaa estas bien te ves algo distraída

 **Sora:** he…. Lo siento mimi no poder acompañarlos los veré después

 **Mimi:** oye sora espera adónde vas

 **Sora:** enseguida vengo y no me esperen

 **Mimi:** pero que le pasa meiko dime sabe que le sucede

Meiko se veía preocupada por la actitud que tomaba sora

 **Meiko:** no sé qué le suceda pero de seguro tiene sus razone vamos a comer mimi

 **Mimi:** que peor y sora que paso con lo que *vamos a estar juntas* hee que sucedió con eso

 **Meiko:** vamos no te enojes yo estoy acá vamos (toma de su brazo para salir del salo)

Mientras sora caminaba por el pasillo vio a tai subiendo a la azotea *en realidad siempre lo hace, para ir a dormir sin que nadie lo moleste* así que ella lo siguió.

 **En la azotea**

 **Sora:** taichi….

Tai voltea algo sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y ver que era sora la que estaba ahí

 **Taichi:….**

El solo se limita a callar he intenta volverse pero sora pone la mano en la puerta obstruyendo la salida

 **Sora:** deja de ignorarme, eso me lastima mucho!

 **Taichi:** sora, déjame ir

 **Sora:** lo siento, mucho… (Llora)

 **Taichi:** vasta, sora déjame ir

 **Sora:** lo siento mucho, fue toda mi culpa, yo sé que lo arruine todo, sé que arruine tu amistad con yamato, sé que me odias por todo lo que hice, sé que soy una mala persona, por eso me ignoras pero duele mucho tai…me duele

 **Taichi:** sora… yo no odio

Sora lo mira con eso ojo lloroso sorprendido por las palabras que la llenaban de alivio

 **Taichi:** lo siento sora, sé que fui duro contigo pero no sabía cómo mantener esta situación, así que deje de hablarte para no lastimarte

 **Sora:** tai yo…

Camino hacia el dándole un abrazo que ella lo deseaba muy dentro al despegarse de él, ella toma su mano en sus mejilla de chico

 **Sora:** taichi tú me sigues..

En ese instante es interrumpida por tai que toma su mano que estaba puesta en su mejilla, separándolo de ella

 **Taichi:** mi respuesta será la misma sora…

 **Sora:** ya me lo imaginaba tai, sin importar que pasara yo quería ser esa chica que se reflejaba en tus ojos en realidad yo quería, que tú me miraras igual que lo haces cuando ves a….mimi

Tai al escuchar el nombre de ella se sorprendió mucho, el aun no pensaba que ella se avía dado cuenta que mimi y él se conocían

 **Taichi:** lo siento, nunca me imaginé que ella era la chica que siempre me mencionabas, con tal nostalgia

 **Sora:** yo, tampoco me imagine que ella era la chica, que tú hablabas mientras sonreías cálidamente

 **Taichi:** lo siento… adiós sora

Mientras tai se dirigía a la puerta

 **Sora:** tú me sigues gustando y mucho tai! (ella grita)

Tai se detuvo a escuchar lo que dijo sora pero aun así, firme continuo su rumbo

Ahí quedo sora sola llorando pero contenta al oír de la voz del chico, saber que no la odia y también el poder haberle confesado lo que sentía

Mientas tai bajaba las escaleras se vinieron recuerdos en su mente

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Era ya tarde salida de clases y empezó a llover ahí estaba corriendo_

 _Se encontraba ahí ese chico debajo de un techo intentando cubriste de la lluvia_

 _Taichi yagami (segundaria)_

 _Cuando de repente ve a una chica muy familiar_

 _ **Sora:**_ _hola taichi_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _hola sora_

 _Al verse los dos juntos refugiados de la lluvia tai observa que sora cubría su rostro, él se sorprende y de repente toma la mano de la chica_

 _ **Sora:**_ _tai… que sucede (sonrojada)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _otra vez, te molestaron verdad y esta vez te golpearon (rostro molesto)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que esto no, no es lo que tú piensas yo solo me caí_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ya deja de mentir. Porque esconden tu dolor? solo di que te duele…_

 _Al oír esa palabra sora empieza a llorar mientras tai la abrazaba_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _*En ese tiempo sora se encontraba sola yamato se fue a un concurso de banda con su grupo y su amiga meiko ella en realidad no podía estar a su lado por mucho tiempo, así que las chicas del salón la empezaron a molestar por su cercanía que tenía con yamato, ella estaba sola y quería ayudarla no podía dejarla sola…. Con el tiempo ella y yo nos hicimos más cercano, quería protegerla para que nadie la volviera a molestar, eso se hizo muy frecuente por lo cual empezaron los rumores de que sora y yo tendríamos alguna relación más que amigo*._

 _ **En la azotea del colegio**_

 _ **Sora:**_ _tai lo siento los rumores se han hecho muy frecuente lo siento_

 _ **Taichi**_ _: vasta, no te disculpes no es tu culpa_

 _ **Sora:**_ _por favor no desmientas esa mentira_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _y eso por qué...?_

 _ **Sora:**_ _si siguen con ese rumor ya las chicas dejaran de molestarme por lo de yamato_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que… pero sería un problema para mi…._

 _ **Sora:**_ _que… Yo lo siento me olvide…ent (interrumpida)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _pero bueno que más da continuemos con esto, que te pare comer algo tengo hambre_

 _ **Sora:**_ _si yo invito_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _enserio que bueno_

 _ **Sora:**_ _pide lo que sea_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que chica más considerada eres sora "ojala mimi fuera un poco amable como lo es sora"_

 _ **Salida de clases**_

 _ **Sora:**_ _bay bay tai_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _nos vemos mañana sora_

 _Mientras ellos se despedían los rumores tanto por los pasillos y salas de clases se empezaron escuchar_

 _ **Compañeros:**_ _viste que tai y sora están saliendo_

 _ **Compañera:**_ _pero sora no estaba con yamato_

 _ **Compañera:**_ _cómo ven sora lo está traicionando con su mejor amigo que chica más sucia_

 _Tai solo se limitó a continuar después de a ver escuchado esos rumores que siempre resonaban en sus oídos intentando no darles importancia mientras tomaba el autobús para regresar a su casa_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _taiiiii ya llegaste mira lo que estoy asiendo_

 _De repente aparece su vecina que también llegaba a casa_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _mira tai estoy empezando a tejer que te parece_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que esa cosa_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _no llames cosa a mi obra de arte, mira que me está costando hacerlo_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ya lo veo, se nota que no lo lograras. Renuncia_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _eres un idiota, crees que te hare caso_

 _ **Taichi**_ _: sé que no lo harás, así que continúa con tu desastre_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _que insensible eres recuerda que estas ablando con una chica_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que? y donde esta esa chica_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _soy yo idiota..!_

 _Mientras peleaba y se reían juntos los dos chicos caminaban felizmente a sus casas_

 _ **Taichi**_ _: *siempre era así todos los día y me gustaba estar así con mimi juntos, reír y jugar junto con mi pequeña hermana, los tres siempre juntos aunque mi hermana no se encontraba con nosotros siempre, mimi y yo estuvimos siempre junto, pero no siempre todo queda así*_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _tai, estas ahí estoy entrando (mientras abría la puerta de la casa de tai)_

 _ **Señora yagami:**_ _buenos días pequeña mimi si buscas a tai él se está cambiando para ir a su clase. Y tú no iras?_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _hoy no iré, me acabo de refriar así que no iré (sonríe)_

 _ **Señora yagami:**_ _es verdad el invierno empezó kari también se resfrió_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _mama, kari te está llamando_

 _ **Señora yagami:**_ _enseguida voy, quédate en casa para jugar con kari si lo deseas_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _claro, me quedare (sonríe)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _mimi ..? Que haces acá no deberías irte a clases_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _me acabo de resfriar, así que hoy no asistiré a clases (sonrie)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _suenas demasiado contenta para estar enferma_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _jejeje tai toma te traje esto_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _y que es esto?_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _una bufanda, yo lo hice como empezó el invierno no quiero que te enfermes como kari y yo (muy orgullosa)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _creo que te equivocaste y me diste un trapo esto no es una bufanda_

 _ **Mimi**_ _: eres un idiota es una bufando (molesta)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _en serio…? "pensé que era un trapo esta tan mal hecha"_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _si no la quieres devuélvemelo ahora_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _no quiero, ase mucho frio lo tendré que usar_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _enserio lo usaras (feliz)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _y esa cara contenta… a que viene eso ahora?_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _es que en clases mis compañeras se burlaron, ellas decía que tenía que tirarlo que nadie lo va a querer_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _tus compañeras te molestan_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _solo era una broma de ellas_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _dime si te molestan, para que te vaya a ayudar_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _que?!… ni hablar, claro que no te lo diré soy demasiada fuerte par que un débil como tú me proteja, además mis compañeras solo bromeaban yo también les hago lo mismo (muy confiada en si misma)_

 _ **Taichi:…**_ _eres, demasiado fuerte para ser una chica, lo sabias "como pensaba mimi y sora son muy opuestas" (sonrie)_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _que dijiste, claro que soy una chica y muy bonita por cierto ok_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _como tú digas me voy adiós princesa revoltosa (mientras acaricia su cabeza)_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _tai…. Idiota arruinaste mi peinado!_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que acaso estaba peinada jeje (mientras salía de su casa) adiós_

 _ **Mimi:**_ _adiós (sonríe)_

 _ **Colegio**_

 _ **Sora:**_ _ya el invierno empezó (mientras observaba a tai con una bufanda algo maltratada)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _si acaba de empezar…tú sabes cuando regresa yamato_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yamato..? hu probablemente en dos a tres días más ese concurso es muy importante para el (sonríe)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _si espero que le vaya muy bien_

 _Mientras ellos conversaban todo trascurría rápidamente_

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

 _ **Sora:**_ _toma tai_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _y que es esto_

 _ **Sora:**_ _es una bufanda lo hice yo misma es para ti (lo hizo toda la noche)_

 _Tai se quedó observando la bufanda que sora le avía dado era muy bonita y bien tejida_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _he…lo siento sora, no puedo aceptarlo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _porque no puedes?_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _es que yo ya tengo este (mientras apunta a esa bufanda algo maltratada)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _esa bufanda, es muy especial para ti?_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _si me la dio alguien muy especial para mi_

 _ **Sora:**_ _fue una chica…?_

 _ **Taichi**_ _:…he… pues si, fue una chica, un que como podrás ver no es buena tejiendo (sonríe)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _ya veo entonces, me voy lo siento (se va)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que espera…"creo que fui muy descortés con ella hyyy tendré que disculparme cuando la vea"_

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

 _En el colegio hubo un alboroto por la llegada de yamato la cual sus compañeros le prepararon una fiesta por su regreso del concurso_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _bienvenido yamato_

 _Yamato a avía regresado con la victoria del concurso de banda muchos de sus compañeros se acercaba para felicitarlo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _muchas gracias a todos, por el apoyo!_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yamato felicidades (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _gracias sora (sonríe)_

 _ **Compañero:**_ _hora de festejar, todos a celebrar la llegada victoriosa de yamato_

 _ **Todos:**_ _siii!_

 _Ese día todo celebraban la llegada de yamato_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _sora…_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que sucede tai…_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _he pues sobre el orto día…bueno me quería disculpar lo siento yo no quise latinarte_

 _ **Sora:**_ _no hay problema, solo fue una bufanda (sonríe)_

 _Mientras los dos chicos sonreían y hablaban contentamente, ahí estaba yamato observando algo sorprendió por su cercanía que ellos dos trasmitían._

 _ **Recuerdo terminado**_

 **Taichi:** "si tal vez hubiese sido más valiente en ese entonces, nada de esto hubiese sucedido, que cobarde fui…me detesto a mí mismo"

Mientras él baja las escaleras, triste por lo que sucedió, pero en ese instante escucha una voz muy conocida

 **Mimi:** ok, luego nos vemos meiko

 **Taichi** :" esa voz es de…"

 **Mimi** : oye, tú idiota que haces acá, sabes que está prohibido subir a la azotea eres demasiado idiota para… (Interrumpida)

En ese instante tai se acerca a la chica para darle un abrazo lo cual a ella lo sorprende mucho

 **Mimi:** oye…! Suelta…me…tai estas bien?

 **Taichi:** solo, por estas ves déjame ser quien mande princesa…

Ella no comprendía lo que le sucedía pero aun así, asistió a su abrazo ya que ella podía sentir el dolor que el sentía, sin saber la razón.

 **Mimi:** todo estará bien tai…

Mientras ellos se abrazaban, en otro lado de ese mismo lugar estaba yamato observándolos

 _***Se acabó por ahora espero que le haya gustado aunque sea un poco hee…., si ya se, aún hay más dudas sobre la historia bueno como dije el segundo capítulo también trata de "confesión" y se hablara más sobre yamato…***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo: 5**

 **Confesión (segunda parte)**

La escena se hacía cada vez más romántica viendo a esos dos abrazándose cuando de repente…

 **Mimi** _ **: "**_ _el, realmente se siente triste que le abra sucedido, él nunca es así pero se siente muy cálido su abrazo, se siente más…PERO QUE COSA, LO ESTOY ABRAZANDO WUAAAAA"_ aléjate de mí, archienemigo!

 **Taichi:** oye, Estoy triste por lómenos, se una dama y deja que te abrasar, que clase de chica insensible eres…

 **Mimi:** como que un dama insensible?, para tu información siempre fui una dama lo que sucede es que tú no eres un caballero, idiota

 **Taichi:** … jajaja eres demasiado graciosa mira tu rostro de señora enfadona

 **Mimi:** como que señora..! " _está sonriendo, al parecer ya no está triste, que alivio, un momento y porque me preocupo por el!"_ ayyyy ya me voy, pelear contigo me arruina mi día hermoso adiós!

 **Taichi:** oye espera adónde vas (va detrás de ella)

 **Mimi:** muy lejos de ti, oye no me sigas…!

 **Taichi:** tonta. No te estoy siguiendo, pasa que mi clase por casualidad es el mismo que el tuyo

 **Mimi:** deja de decirme tonta, yo se eso, entonces aléjate de mí (huye)

 **Taichi:** espera no huya…

Mientras la escena romántica terminaba se encontraba yamato con esa mirada fría caminaba lentamente detrás de ellos cuando de repente por esas escaleras baja sora ambos se sorprendieron al verse

 **Sora:** yamato…

 **Yamato:** así que con que era eso…sora estaba con tai en la azotea no es verdad

 **Sora:** yo, no te voy a mentir si lo estaba

 **Yamato:** hu… eso es malo sabes, él ya tiene su novia y que coincidencia es tu amiga que amistada más hipócrita tienes con ella ustedes sí que son el … (interrumpido)

 **Sora:** ya vasta yamato no la metas a ella!

 **Yamato:** no entiendo porque defiendes a tu rival del amor

 **Sora:** esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, solo aléjate de nosotros

 **Yamato:** con él, tú siempre decías lo que sentías al contrario de mí, solo me utilizabas para estar cerca de el

 **Sora:** eso es mentira, yo nunca te utilice, jamás lo hice yamato siempre te aprecie porque eras... (Interrumpida)

 **Yamato:** basta…

 **Sora:** vuelve hacer, el que eras antes yamato, porque tú no eres esa persona fría que siempre muestras…

 **Yamato:** ya basta…! Deja de decir estupideces, crees caeré como un tonto con tu conmovedor discurso todo ha cambiado sora, nada volverá hacer lo mismo debes entenderlo de una vez por todas…

 **Sora:** yam…(Interrumpida)

 **Yamato:** deja de ser la niña buena que siempre intentas hacer creer a todos, deja de pensar en lo que te darían todos, deja de fingir querer a tu amiga cundo en realidad tú la odias… (Sonrisa malvada)

 **Sora:** te equivocas yamato, yo no la odio (muy seguro)

 **Yamato:** entonces porque no se lo dices sobre tu y taichi … jeje no puedes verdad a eso llamas amistad, estaré observando quien de ustedes dos pierde este juego…adiós sora

Mientras yamato se alejaba, se quedó sora aun parada con un rostro triste agachando la cabeza

 **Sora:** nosotras de verdad somos amigas…?

Mientras yamato caminaba por el pasillo en dirección de su clase, venían los recuerdos

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _Escuela de segundaria yamato se encontrar en el primer piso cuando observa a sora subiendo por las escaleras_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora…! Ven estoy acá_

 _ **Sora:**_ _he?… yamato. allá voy_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _mira sora (mostrando una revista)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que es esto?_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _tonta, que no sabes leer mira esto participare en este concurso_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que bien espero ganen (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _…(se sonroja)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _pero tenemos clases faltaras por ir al concurso_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _claro ya pedí una licencia y fue aceptada… sora cuando regrese y gane quiero decirte algo muy importante_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que…? Algo importante, dímelo ahora_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _no! Que no escuchas te dije que cuando regrese y gane el concurso_

 _ **Sora:**_ _bueno entonces esperare que ganes te estaré dando ánimos así que debes ganar_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _claro solo espérame sora_

 _ **Sora:**_ _entonces te esperare (sonríe)_

 _Mientras por la ventana del segundo piso_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _aunque ustedes estaban acá las clases ya van a comenzar_

 _ **Sora:**_ _taichi…estamos de ida yamato vamos (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _vamos, sora (sonríe)_

 _***_ _ **Yamato:**_ _ese día te pedí que me esperaras, solo quería que me esperaras, pero tú no lo hiciste sora, no me esperaste…***_

En la salida de clases por el pasillo todos animaban a yamato por su participación que dará su banda

 _ **Yamato:**_ _gracias chicos_

 _ **Compañero:**_ _espero que ganen_

 _ **Compañera:**_ _yamato, te estaremos dando mucho animo_

 _Yamato muchas gracias nos vemos_

 _Mientras yamato se despedía taichi lo observaba muy contento por todos los ánimos que recibía su amigo_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ya terminaste_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sí que bien se siente ser apoyado por tu colegio_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _no te acostumbre si pierdes te golpearan y yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _que ánimos recibo de mi mejor amigo_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _tómalo como advertencia así que tienes que ganar ok…_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _claro que ganar tengo que hacerlo es muy importante para mí (mientras recuerda la sonrisa de sora)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _de seguro se lo dedicaras a sora he…pillin_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _ya deja de molestar idiota, por cierto taichi quiero pedirte un favor_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _cual…?_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _cuida de sora mientras yo no este por favor_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que…? Que sorpresa claro que lo haré lo hago porque es muy importante para yamato_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _gracias taichi_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _pero a cambio del favor invítame a comer_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _me estas pidiendo que te page por el favor_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _vamos solo será un intercambio_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _solo por esta vez cuando regrese tú me invita_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _solo si gana_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _claro que ganare…!_

 _***_ _ **Yamato:**_ _pero todo cambio de repente, tú ya no me mirabas como antes cada vez que te miraba tus ojos solo apuntaban al de él. Solo lo mirabas a él, te fuiste sora, te fuste sin que pueda hacer nada. Depuse de haber ganado el concurso estaba convencido de decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, quería que tú me mires solo a mí, pero no fue así, al llegar los rumores de que taichi y tú empezaron a salir fue como una puñalada muy fuerte, no lo podía creer, quería creer en mi amigo aun así yo me atreví a decirle todo ***_

 _En la fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros para celebrar la victoria de yamato_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _hola chicos que hacen (se acerca a sora y tai que estaban conversando)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yamato, quieres probar más pastel_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _no, ya no quiero ya que alguien me invitara a comer hoy no es verdad taichi_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _si, ya se la deuda_

 _ **Sora:**_ _jajaja que divertido se ven juntos_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora, podemos hablar_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _lo siento, me llaman los dejo_

 _ **Sora:**_ _que quieres decirme yamato_

 _Yamato coge su mano para salir de la alborotadora fiesta de su clase_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _recuerda que te dije que tenía algo muy importante que desiste después de mi regreso (sonrojado)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _si lo recuerdo dime yamato (sonríe)_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora te quiero decir algo muy importante para mí_

 _ **Sora:**_ _dime yamato_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _tú…tú me gustas sora_

 _ **Sora:**_ _lo siento yamato yo no puedo corresponderte…porque en realidad yo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _estas saliendo con taichi_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yo? … a mí me gusta taichi es por eso que yo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _él es mi amigo, lo sabes verdad_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yo no sé qué decir… yamato yo…_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _entonces adiós, se feliz sora (se va alejando de sora)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yamato espera no te vayas lo siento much…_

 _***_ _ **yamato:**_ _sus palabras eran muy duras, pedir disculpa que tontería eso no resolvería nada, pero que más el dolor estaba allí sentía como la sonrisa de sora se caía en mis ojos y como ver la traición de mi amigo flotaba en el viento que con golpes entendí que yo no era nadie para ellos dos, solo fui un estorbo él no es mi amigo y ella no se merecía a sé tipo, que no fue capaz de decirme que él también la quería…***_

 _En ese instante que yamato se aleja de sora se cruza con taichi_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _hey yamato todos te estamos esperando que haces vamos ¿dónde está sora?_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora está en el jardín creo que quiere hablar contigo_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _¿Qué conmigo?_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _ve, ella te está esperando "porque no te atreves a decirme, porque no me lo dices taichi que acaso no eres mi amigo"_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ok enseguida vengo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _taichi…!_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _que pasa yamato_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _no, tienes nada que decirme_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ha… sobre eso, te lo diré yo estoy…_

 _ **Yamato:…"**_ _me lo dirás, cómo pudiste esconderlo de mi te dije que ella me gustaba aun así tú me traicionaste eres lo peor tai…"_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yo estoy… muy feliz por tu logro yamato sigue adelante… sé que sueno como un hermano mayor, pero felicidades yamato (sonríe)_

 _ **Y amato:**_ _que dices idiota tu…(impresionado)_

 _ **Taichi**_ _: oye te estoy felicitando lo más adecuado sería decir gracias_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _tu…! "Que hipócrita eres" sora te espera ve con ella (con un tono muy triste)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ha, es verdad adelántate iré a traer a sora para seguir con la fiesta recuerda que dará tu discurso triunfal nos vemos haya no empiecen sin mi…(se va corriendo)_

 _ *****Yamato:**_ _que idiota fui en ese instante, solo quería ser un buen amigo a pesar de que tú no lo eras, quería que nuestra amistad no terminara, pero la ira se hacía más grande. Que cobarde fuiste tai…***_

 _Mientras tai corría en dirección de sora yamato no podía soportar la ira le remordía la mente el odio que sentía hacia su supuesto amigo, crecía más y más por cada paso que tai daba para acercarse a sora con paso muy dudoso yamato camina y luego corre persiguiendo a tai_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _sora…(agitado por aver corrido)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _taichi...?!_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yamato dijo…he? Porque estas llorando te paso algo?_

 _ **Sora:**_ _no nada solo estaba recordando jejeje volvamos_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _sora estas bien…?_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yo, yo no lo estoy taichi_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _dime que te paso_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yo tengo que decirte algo… taichi tú, tu (tiembla)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _tranquila si no puedes decirlo, no importa volvamos a la fiesta (sonríe)_

 _En ese instante sora veía como tai se alejaba pero ya no soporto y lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano_

 _ **Sora:**_ _no te vaya tai…_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _… (Sorprendido)_

 _ **Sora:**_ _quiero decirte algo muy importante tu… tú me gustas mucho tai (sonrojada y nerviosa)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yo, lo siento sora yo ya tengo a alguien especial, yo no te puedo aceptar (mientras suelta las manos de sora)_

 _Mientras yamato observa como su amigo rompía el corazón de la chica que él quería, para él fue duro ver esa escena_

 _ **Sora:**_ _yo lo siento mucho tai…(llora) adiós_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _sora perdón!_

 _Sora al escuchar eso, fue más duro esa palabra lella solo pudo retirarse lo más rápido que ella podía_

 _ **Yamato:"**_ _eres una basura taichi…"_ _TAI_ _…!_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yamato?!... tú estabas acá no me di cuenta que paso vamos a la vienta_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _sora. Donde esta?_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ella… ya fue a la fiesta, vamos yamato_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _eres una basura! (lo golpea)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yamato… tu escuchaste todo_

 _ **Y amato:**_ _eres de lo pero, ya entendí porque nadie quería ser tu amigo, era verdad tu eres un basura hipócrita solo piensas en ti te odio yagami..!_

 _***_ _ **Yamato:**_ _en ese instante recordé cunado te conocí estaba asustado no sabía si iba poder hacer amigo en esta escuela, tú fuiste el primero en hablarme fuiste, tu mi primer amigo sin darme cuenta empecé a hablar con todos de nuestra clase, en cambio tu no pasaba lo mismo todos intentaban alearse de ti pero luego entendí que era por te envida eras muy bueno en deporte todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a hacer rumores de ti, era yo el que siempre estuve contigo como tu estuviste siempre conmigo y los dos juntos, fue divertido te protegía y me protegías esa era nuestra ley solo nosotros como amigos, no nos importó si fuéramos odiados por todos del salón éramos felices siendo solo los dos, pero se acabó lo arruinaste todo yagami!***_

 _Nota_

 _Yamato estaba recordando cuando fue la primera vez en clases de primaria cuando se conocieron por primera vez con tai_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _eres la pero persona que conocí_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yamato espera no es lo que estás pensando_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _dime que es lo que pienso he…! Dime idiota! Que es lo que en este monte pienso de ti…8mientras lo toma de la camisa)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _cálmate, te diré lo que realidad paso_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _Yo sé lo que paso, tu eres un cobarde no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decirme lo que en realidad pasaba, no fuiste valiente para aceptar a sora tu solo eres un cobarde que solo sabe huir de los problemas…!_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ya basta…yamato!_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _no quiero volver a saber de ti desaparece ( lo tira al suelo)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _espera yamato… (Intenta detenerlo)_

 _En ese instante yamato lo golpea de nuevo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _te dije, que no quiero que vuelvas a hablar nunca más_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _yamato …! (lo golpea)_

 _En ese instante se hiso mucho alboroto lo cual toda su clase empezó a ver como yamato y taichi se golpeaban uno al otro no sabían cómo de tenerlos_

 _ **Compañera:**_ _por favor alguien deténganlos se van matar_

 _ **Compañero:**_ _basta yamato taichi deténganse…!_

 _En ese instante sora caminaba por los pasillos cunado observa que muchos compañeros corrían dirigiéndose al jardín mientras susurraban que había una pelea_

 _ **Compañeros:**_ _vamos rápido he escuchado que los que pelean son taichi y yamato_

 _ **Compañera:**_ _que acaso no son amigo_

 _En ese instante sora se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado y toma rumbo al donde todos se dirigía al llegar pudo confirmar que los que peleaban eran ellos dos, estaban muy lastimados ambos por las golpizas que se dieron_

 _ **Sora:**_ _"no, deténganse…chicos ustedes son amigo no pelen" YA BASTA ..! (Grita)_

 _En ese momento yamato y taichi se detienen al escuchar el grito de sora_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _mira, taichi tu novia vino a protegerte_

 _ **Taichi**_ _: ya basta, yamato porque no me escuchas lo que digo_

 _ **Yamato:**_ _TODOS ESCUCHEN TAICHI, Y YO ESTAMOS PELEANDO POR ESA CHICA QUE BEN ALLI, ELLA ESTA SALIENDO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL ME TRAICIONO (sonríe maliciosamente)_

 _ **Taichi:**_ _ESO NO ES VERDAD..!_

 **Sora:** yamato, suficiente..!

Todos se alborotaron por las declaraciones de yamato

 **Compañera** : así que era verdad

 **Compañero:** como un amigo puede hacer eso a su amigo que traición

 **Taichi:** yamato, escucha yo (interrumpido)

 **Compañero:** ya vasta taichi eres una basura como es que puedes hacerle eso a tu mejor amigo

 **Compañero:** es verdad como puedes hacerle eso

 **Taichi:** vasta, es suficiente yamato tenemos que hablar

 **Yamato:** se acabó yagami, este es mi discurso triunfal adiós para siempre yagami (cara de ira)

Taichi intenta ir detrás de él, cuándo sus compañeros lo detiene

 **Compañeros:** deja en paz a yamato vete de acá yagami

 **Taichi:** suéltenme yamatoooo regresa yamatooo..!

Sora al ver la escena que sucedía se sentía confundida no sabía que hacer al ver a las dos personas importantes para ella, estar en un momento doloroso

 **Sora:** yamato…. No te vayas escucha a taichi

 **Yamato** : adios …. Sora (se aleja)

 **sora** : yamato….

 **Taichi:** yamatoooo!

 **Sora:** ya vasta suelten a taichi

 **Compañera:** como sea déjenlo ya ellos se merecen

Sueltan a taichi y mientras todos se van retirando tai queda tirado en el suelo con la cara abajo

 **Sora:** taichi… deja que te ayude a levantarte (toma su mano)

 **Taichi:** ALEJATE DE MI, SORA VETE…! (Golpea la mano de sora)

 **Sora:** yo solo… yo solo quería… (Llora)

 **Taichi:** vete sora, por favor vete…

En ese instante sora con lágrimas en los ojos se aleja corriendo mientras de lejos yamato los observaba

 **Yamato:** adiós, amigos

 **Recuerdos terminados**

Mientras yamato entraba a su clase donde observaba a taichi riendo felizmente al estar junto con mimi

 **Yamato:** que estúpido fui, pero eso se acabó taichi pagarás todo lo que hiciste, pagar por lo que le hiciste a sora, no te dejare ser feliz con mimi, ella será tu paga yagami…

****Fin del este capítulo como dije el siguiente capítulo sigue siendo confesión ultima parte, ya luego de conocer las historia ponga sus propias con conclusiones intento imaginar que hubiera pasa si mimi se encontrara en ese enfrentamiento que tuvieron tai y matt como ella reaccionaria huu no se imagínenlo con el carácter que mimi tiene como lo haría huu pues hay que imaginarlo bueno adiosss ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Confesión (tercera y última parte)**

 **Mimi:** hayyy estoy de mal humor

 **Meiko:** porque sigues quejándote si las clases ya acabaron

 **Mimi:** porque quería salir hoy con ustedes, pero sora se marchó sin ni siquiera decir adiós, pero que le pasa (moleta)

 **Meiko:** seguro tenía algo que hacer y se tuvo que ir ella aves suele ser un poco despistada

 **Mimi:** huuu pero aun así que cruel no, nos dijo nada se marchó, bueno pero cuando la encuentre mañana ella pagar los helados

 **Meiko:** qué manera de castigar (sonríe)

En ese momento todo pasaba rápido hasta que las dos amigas se van despidiendo cada uno por su lado, mimi toma el autobús de siempre al ver que no se encontraba tai como de costumbre. Solitaria en el autobús llega a su punto de llegada, al bajar mimi empieza a caminar por un parque que cuando ella observo recordar eso bellos momentos en los cuales junto con tai reían y jugaban juntos pero había algo en ella un no comprendía

 **Mimi:"** _pero, que sucedió con el estúpido de tai, como se atreve a abrasarme como ese estúpido se atreve a volver a hablarme…porque terminamos de esa manera? ¿Por qué tai? .fuiste tan duro conmigo ¿porque no me dijiste que me odiabas? porque ahora vuelves hacer el mismo que eras antes"_

En ese instante mimi empieza a llorar recordando los momentos tristes que paso en esa ocasión

 **Recuerdos**

*** **mimi:** cuando nos vimos la primera vez, tenía mucho miedo de no saber si tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, quería ser tu amiga y disfrutar de muchas y muchas alegrías y juegos contigo, y así fue disfrutamos mucho juntos, pero es lo que yo pensaba porque en realidad solo era yo quien lo disfrutaba, si me hubiera dado cuenta que tú no querías estar a mi lado yo tal vez en esa ocasión hubiera llora y mucho, que tonta soy…***

Departamento de la familia yagami ahí dentro se encontraban dos niñas jugando a las escondidillas ya que ambas estaban enfermas y no asistieron a clases

 **Mimi** : karii karii karii donde estas…? Ya no te escondas de todas maneras te atrapare

 **Kari:** … (Estaba escondida atrás de las cortinas)

 **Mimi:** te encontré…

 **Kari:** no…..otra vez ganaste mimi

 **Mimi:** yo siempre te encontrare soy muy buna buscando cosa jajaja (muy orgullosa)

 **Kari:** ya es muy tarde y mi hermano aún no ha llegado que le abra sucedido

Mimi: es verdad huuu… iré a esperarlo afuera tu quédate acá por tu resfriado aun estas muy débil

 **Kari:** pero yo también quiero ir, tu también estas resfriada

 **Mimi:** estaba kari ahora yo ya estoy muy bien y tu aun sigues muy débil no te llevare y también porque tu mama dijo que no salieras a ningún lado así que voy sola…

 **Kari:** ok…te encargo a mi hermano

 **Mimi:** claro, ya me voy

*** _ **mimi:**_ si podría retroceder el tiempo, hubiera cambiado ese momento, me hubiera detenido y no hubiera ido a ese lugar para encontrarnos, fue lo que acabo todo lo que tenía contigo…***

Mientras mimi baja del apartamento, caminaba por el parque, sonriendo al ver a muchos niños de su edad jugando después de sus clases en ese instante ella pudo observar de muy lejos venir a su amigo tai, contenta va donde el

 **Mimi:** tai! Taiiiii!

 **Tai** :…..

Tai había llegado después de su clase y después de la pelea que tuvo con Yamato

 **Mimi:** oye tu porque llegas tarde, que acaso no te enseñaron que es malo preocupar a las personas que desconsiderado eres kari y yo nos preocupamos ya es muy tarde

 **Tai:…**

 **Mimi:** ¿he..? ¿Tai te sucede algo? ¡¿Porque estas herido?! Dime que paso? Tai…!

Ella lo veía muy diferente con la cabeza abajo algo triste ella estaba confundida no sabía que le sucedía he intento tomar su mano pero en ese instante

 **Nota:** tai acababa de regresar de la pelea que tuvo con yamato por lo cual el se sentía decepcionado y con mucha ira aunque es malo desquitarse con terceros pero suele suceder

 **Tai:** ya cállate!

 **Mimi:** tai que pasa? (asustada)

 **Tai:** vete de mí vista, estoy harto ya no te soporto, aléjate, ya no quiero verte, vete mimi, vete

 **Mimi:** ¿pero qué te pasa? Idiota crees que me iré. A ti te sucede algo y me lo dirás ahora ¿dime que pasa?

 **Tai:** que no hoye, he dicho vete mimi, no quiero verte ya, solo vete (triste)

 **Mimi:** dime que sucedió ¿ vamos tai recuerda que soy tu amiga yo..(Interrumpida)

 **Tai:** ERES IDIOTA O QUE NO ENTIENDES TU Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGOS NUNCA LO FUIMOS ODIO A TODOS LOS AMIGO, ES UNA PALABRA QUE NO SIRVE Y NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO YA VETE VETE!

 **Mimi:** ya vasta aunque digas esa palabra no me iré voy a estar a tu lado sé que te sucede algo así que voy hacer que no escuche nada toma mi mano y vamos a casa (llora)

 **Tai:** no tomare tu mano ya no quiero ser tu amigo aléjate de mi

 **Mimi:** vasta, tai ya vasta no digas eso…

 **Tai** : aléjate de mí ya no quiero ser tu amigo eres irritante te detesto ya no quiero verte más vete…

 **Mimi:** ya, cállate si quieres eso, bien lo are me voy tai no quiero volver a hablarte nunca más, no quiero verte tu estúpido rostro nunca más (llora)

 **Tai:…**

 **Mimi** : te detestoooooo!

Mientras mimi corría con lágrimas en los ojos se detuvo y miro hacia atrás donde vio a tai caminar en dirección opuesta donde ella estaba

*** **mimi:** "en ese momento, quería con todas mis fuerza, que nombraras mi nombre pidiéndome perdón pero no volcaste a verme solo te fuiste intente querer saber que te sucedía pero no podía, en ese momento solo quería que me llamaras pero no lo hiciste. Te detesto tai…"***

Llegando a su apartamento mimi vio que kari la espera afuera inmediatamente limpia su rostro

 **Kari:** mimi. Llégate y mi hermano no viste

 **Mimi:** kari yo… no lo encontré, no sé dónde este, adiós, tengo muchas tares que hacer, adiós kari

 **Kari:** mimi. ¿Tu estas bien? Tus ojos están muy hinchados. Tú ¿estuviste llorando?

 **Mimi:** ¿qué? Mis ojos, yo no llore solo que creo que mí resfriado volvió, me tengo que ir

 **Kari:…** mimi

Mientras mimi abría la puerta de su departamento

 **Kari:** hermano ya llegaste

 **Mimi** :…"ese idiota" (llora)

 **Tai:** kari, entra si sigues afuera tu refriado empeorara

 **Kari** : está bien

Entrando los dos hermanos a su departamento

*** _ **mimi**_ _: fue muy duro verte en ese instante, te detesto tai. Cada día que pasaba era más duro ver tu rostro, recordando todas las palabras. Y todo cambio, ya no frecuente más tu casa, ya no volví a jugar con kari, ya no volví a verte más, los dos empezamos a tener una gran distancia, ambos lo decidimos, todo había cambiado…***_

 **Recuerdo terminado**

 **Mimi:** taichi, te detesto…

Sentanda en un columbino con lágrimas en los ojos se vía triste, un chico la observaba sorprendido al verla

 **Taichi:** mimi…

 **Mimi** :… _" es tai, tu idiota porque tienes que aparecer en estos momentos vergonzosos para mi"_

Mimi lo observo se levanta he intenta retirarse de ese lugar cuando tai se acerca a ella tomándola de la mano para que ella se detenga

 **Mimi:** suéltame tai…(con la mirada abajo)

 **Taichi:** que te sucede…?

 **Mimi:** estoy llorando! Contento así que ya déjame

 **Taichi:** porque lloras…?

 **Mimi:** ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA, CREES QUE TE LO DIRÉ!

 **Taichi:** lo siento mucho mimi ese día, yo te lastime mucho

 **Mimi:** cállate! No quiero escuchar tus lamentaciones (sigue llorando)

 **Taichi:** mimi, escucha…

 **Mimi** : no quiero, suéltame ya suéltame (forcejea para que le suelte la mano)

 **Taichi:** escucha tú… (Toma su otra mano)

Mimi al verse atrapado intento forcejear para intentar soltarse de las manos de tai que la tomaron fuertemente

 **Mimi:** suéltame, quien te crees que eres asiendo esta estupidez, aunque te disculpes un millón de veces no te perdonare así que suéltame (molesta)

 **Taichi** : tu…(mirada fija)

 **Mimi:** suel…(interrumpida)

 **Taichi:** TÚ SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO MIMI! me he enamorado de ti desde siempre (sonrojado)

Mimi quedo sorprendida de la confesión que tai le hizo

 **Mimi:** que estas diciendo…? (sorprendida)

 _***Fin de esta parte ok ya termino los tres capítulos de confesión y espero que les haya gustado, aunque aún falta más, por favor compartan es fanfinc de michi con sus amigos y amigas que les agrade esta pareja ya que es muy difícil encontrar fanfinc de michi, así cualquier pregunta coméntemelo espero que lean mi séptimo capítulo que trata "una bola de sentimientos" gracias nos vemos en la próximo capítulo 0_0/ ***_


End file.
